


Merry Christmas, and I love you

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe children - Freeform, Chloe’s siblings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: For 2019’s Pitchmas gift exchange.Dedicated for youareboththebestfriend.Multi-chapter fic of Beca and Chloe during Christmas time. Based on Taylor Swift’s songs.I hope you like it.:)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Cornelia Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youareboththebestfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Youareboththebestfriend).



“I rent a place on Cornelia street.”

Beca Mitchell casually says to the ginger sitting next to her in the backseat of a yellow New York cab. 

They’ve been drinking at the bar and they’re now taking the cab back to their Brooklyn apartment. 

The three, Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy had been living in the Brooklyn apartment for a while now, ever since they’d graduated Barden. Beca got a job at the New York office of residual heat, and Chloe had started vet school at Colombia, and Amy decided she’d be wandering around the streets and performing as Fat Amy-Pohler or, Fat Amy Weinstein, or whatever she was doing. So the three lived in a small, small studio apartment in Brooklyn, and any slept in one bed, and Beca and Chloe shared a foldout bed, 

“What?” Chloe asks again, not knowing what the brunette just said. 

“I said, I rent a place on Cornelia street.” She repeats, her tone the same, casual tone it was, moments before. 

“Oh.Wait.. what?” Chloe freezes, looking at the younger girl next to her.

“I’m moving out. The studio’s closer than where we live right now. “She says. 

It’s not true.Well, the distance doesn’t change that much. Beca’s heart feels like its being squeezed tight. 

“What do you mean you’re moving out?” Chloe asks as the cab comes to a halt. 

Beca pays the fare and gets out, putting a hand out for Chloe to hold. 

“I’m moving out. There’s nothing else to say. Our apartment’s a bit too jammed right now. Isn’t it? I think its better for me to move out. I always go to work and come home so late, and I always wake you up in the middle of the night. I don’t want to do that. “She says as she walks to the stairs leading to their apartment. 

It’s not that Beca is moving out for those reasons. She knows they’re horrible reasons for moving out, it doesn’t even make sense, and she knows Chloe doesn’t mind. 

But its because lately, its getting too hard for Beca. 

It’s so hard to hide her feelings for the ginger. 

What is she supposed to do when she has to sleep with the girl she had a crush on-that’s an understatement. She loves Chloe. But she doesn’t have the guts to tell her, she just can’t risk her best friend. 

That’s why she’s moving out. 

Shes about to unlock the keys and open the door, when Chloe reaches out and stops Beca. 

“Y-you cant... you can’t move out....”Chloe says to her with her lips trembling and eyes glimmeringfrom the reflection of the faint streetlights. 

“I have to Chlo. It’s already been signed. The papers are ready and it’s already decided. I’m sorry. “She says back to her, looking into her eyes with an apologetic look. 

“Then I’m moving too. “ 

“What? Chloe. It’s a one bedroom apartment. I’ll move out, and you’ll have a bed all to yourself. And Amy already has hers. And it’ll be great. “ 

“I don’t want to lose you.”Chloe says to her as she wipes a stray tear away. 

“Chloe. It’s not like I’m moving halfway across the country. I’ll be around. You can come visit. I can come visit. Besides, you’ll never lose me. Even if I decide to move cross country, or out of the country. You’re my best friend Chlo.” The brunette says to the ginger as she wipes away another tear for her. 

“I don’t want you to be my best friend.” Chloe’s drunk courage allows her to say this, and Beca feels her heart rate picking up, and her stomach twisting and tying into knots. 

What was Chloe trying to say?

“What?......”

She drops her keys to the ground and the clatter fills the silence between the two. 

“I-I love you....”Chloe says and it’s magical. She wraps her arms around the ginger and hugs her as tight as her body lets her, and the ginger lets her tears stream out of her eyes and onto Beca’s jacket. 

“W-what?....” Beca now feels her eyes welling up with tears. 

She’s wanted to hear these three words for so long. 

Never having the courage to say them to the ginger, she’d been concealing her feelings and it hurt. It hurt so bad, and that’s when shes decided to move out. 

And now, Chloe’s wrapped around her, telling her, telling Beca, that she loves her. 

Why now?

“I love you. And I can’t lose you. God.... I just said that aloud.” Chloe says as she lifts her head and looks at her. 

“I-I love you too.” Beca says, voice shaking with nervousness. 

“I’m sorry i ever.....wait. What? You do?” Chloe says smiling and looking at Beca with a surprised look on her face. 

“Yeah. “Beca says, now smiling as well. 

“Oh my god.... Not as a best friend?”

“No. Not as... well, no I love you as a best friend. But also something more.” She says as she looks into the ginger’s blue eyes. 

“Oh my god. What the hell are you bitches doing out hereee?” Fat Amy comes up the stairs to their apartment and asks the two who are literally standing in front of the entrance.

“We’re moving out.” Chloe says to the Australian. 

“Oh my god. You lesbos are finally together? And I finally don’t have to live in between the awkward sexual tension between you two?Yesssss!” She says as she picks up the dropped keys from the ground and opens the door.

“Wait. I never said you could move in with me. “Beca says to the ginger as the blonde goes into their apartment talking about how Bhloe is real and that she has to tell all the other Bellas. 

“Well, I guess you have no choice anymore babe.” Chloe chuckles, and kisses Beca’s cheek as she walks past her and into the apartment. 

The sudden pet name throws Beca off, and she blushes bright red, and stays out for a while more, making sure shes not too flustered before she goes into their apartment. 

Well, it wasn’t gonna be hers any longer. 

She goes into their apartment and places her stuff on the bed, and looks at Chloe, who’s getting changed into her pj’s and about ready to call it a night. 

“Chloe?”

“Huh, Bec?”

“I love you.”She smiles as she looks at the ginger, now in her striped blue, and white pajama pants and a white cotton tank top. 

“You two are disgustingly adorable. Get a fucking room.” Fat Amy says from her bed. 

“I love you too. “Chloe smiles back. 

“And by the way, we are getting a room. Soon.”she chuckles. 

“Soon.” Beca snickers and repeats, stripping her Jeans, and getting into their shared bed with just her shirt and panties. 

This gets a grunt from Amy, and a few pictures of them snuggling to the Bellas group chat. 

* * *

They move into the new apartment a few weeks later, and they’re hosting a reunion/Christmas party with the Bellas at their new home. It’s not that big, but it’s enough for all of the girls to fit into. 

“Who knew Beca and Chloe would get together?” Emily says as she takes a sip from her drink. 

“Literally everyone Legacy.”Amy rolls her eyes. 

“Be nice Ames.” Stacie chuckles. 

“But why didn’t I know everyone was betting for us to get together? Even you were betting on us.”She looks at her girlfriend. 

“Because you’re an idiot.”Aubrey jokingly says. 

“Be nice babe.” Stacie says as she wraps her arm around Aubrey’s waist. 

“Yeah be Nice babe. Wait what!! BABE?” Beca says surprised. 

“What!! Oh my god Bree! You finally told her?”Chloe says to her best friend. 

“Well, yeah... Stace, I thought we were gonna keep it down low?”Aubrey hisses at her girlfriend. 

“Sorry?” Stacie shrugs as she smiles proudly. 

“Congrats Stace.”Beca smiles at the taller brunette. 

“Thanks shorty, maybe we can have a foursome or something.”she giggles, raising her brow.

“Oh my god Stace.” Beca turns bright red. 

“Well, merry christmas aca-bitches!” Cynthia rose says as she looks at the clock reaches midnight. 

“Merry christmas!!”Everyone cheers. 

“Beca. Go kiss your girl under the mistletoe.”Stacie says to her, and the next second, shes being pulled under the mistletoe by Chloe. 

“Merry christmas Beca. Love you. ”Chloe kisses her girlfriend. 

“Get it shortstackkkkk!” Amy cheers as she snaps a picture.

“Merry christmas, I love you too.” Beca smiles as they end their kiss. 

There’s whistles and cheers from all around the room, but Beca doesn’t care.She loves Chloe and its all that matters right now. 

* * *

We were in the backseat

Drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar

"I rent a place on Cornelia Street"

I say casually in the car

We were a fresh page on the desk

Filling in the blanks as we go

As if the street lights pointed in an arrowhead

Leading us home

And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

That's the kind of heartbreak time could never mend

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name

And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

Windows swung right open, autumn air

Jacket 'round my shoulders is yours

We bless the rains on Cornelia Street

Memorize the creaks in the floor

Back when we were card sharks, playing games

I thought you were leading me on

I packed my bags, left Cornelia Street

Before you even knew I was gone

But then you called, showed your hand

I turned around before I hit the tunnel

Sat on the roof, you and I

I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

That's the kind of heartbreak time could never mend

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name (city screams your name)

And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

You hold my hand on the street

Walk me back to that apartment

Years ago, we were just inside

Barefoot in the kitchen

Sacred new beginnings

That became my religion, listen

I hope I never lose you

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

Oh, never again

And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name

And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

I don't wanna lose you, hope it never ends

I'd never walk Cornelia Street again

I don't wanna lose you, yeah

"I rent a place on Cornelia Street"

I say casually in the car


	2. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Cornelia street  
> Is Beca cheating?.....

Beca and Chloe finally settle down in their Cornelia street apartment after the Christmas party/reunion. 

It’s been about a year since they’ve moved in together-together, and they’re getting used to their schedules. 

They both wake up at 6:45, both as in Chloe and still sleepy, half awake, half dead Beca. 

Chloe goes to take a shower, Beca sometimes joins, sometimes sleeps through her shower, and when Chloe’s out of the shower, Beca makes breakfast. Sometimes, they’ll opt out to a breakfast at a cafe in front of their apartment complex. Beca leaves for work at 8:00 and when Chloe has morning classes, Beca’d drop her off on campus before she makes it to the office. Chloe takes the subway or Ubers home on those days or go to her part time job at the shelter. 

When Chloe doesn’t have classes, or have afternoon classes, Chloe’d drive Beca to work, and she’d use the car to get to school, or work, or shopping. 

Beca finishes up work at around 7 on the usual days, and 5 if she’s lucky. She drives herself home or has Chloe come pick her up. Sometimes, she Ubers home when Chloe’s busy. 

They usually take turns on dinner duty, or iflate, they just order takeout, or the one who’s not busy covers for the other. They eat dinner over some drinks, wash the dishes, and chill on the sofa watching Netflix, or get productive, or have sex. 

The days that Beca’s off work they try to make the best of it by exploring the city, not that they haven’t done that enough, or take a trip to upper New York, or spend some time with Amy, or stay home and cuddle. Cuddle spelled, ‘s-e-x’.

Sometimes, it’s weekends when Chloe doesn’t have school, or other times, it’ll be on weekdays when Chloe has school and work. They try to plan ahead but Beca’s schedule is sometimes unreliable due to how the music industry works. 

But Chloe wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

She used to think that love was bright red. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, and it had the chance of ending suddenly. And Chloe was so scared of that. She couldn’t lose Beca. She was afraid of that. 

It’s a regular day for Chloe, she doesn’t haveschool, and she just ended her shift at the shelter. She gets in her car and decides to go grocery shopping. She hadn’t done that in a while and needed to do that, so decides on Target and drives to her destination. 

She pops in her headphones and starts her journey down the isles, getting the food, the necessities, and some snacks and other stuff, like makeup, and some clothes. For her and Beca, of corse, and she’s just about to grab a pack of gum at checkout, when she sees the name ‘Beca Mitchell’ plastered on the face of a magazine.And also Beca’s picture. 

She reads the headline. 

** “Hailey Kiyoko spotted, with new girlfriend, producer Beca Mitchell?” **

She can’t believe her eyes. 

She honestly can’t. 

She’s about to tear up from shock, but instead, grabs the magazine, Fay’s for all her stuff, and rushes back to the car. 

She puts all her bags in the backseat, except the magazine, that she somehow has clenched onto, making it all wrinkled up around the top corner. 

She flips through, on a verge of tears and reads the article. 

“Hailey Kiyoko was spotted on December 8th, cozying up with Residual Heat music producer Beca Mitchell, at the Gramercy Tavern.

They were seen speaking and seemed to be enjoying their time together, as they had a few drinks. Afterwards, they climbed into the car together, and drove off.Is Hailey’s new album being produced by Mitchell? Or are they dating? It could be both. Presently, neither Mitchell or Hailey have been rumored to be in a relationship with others. “

Chloe’s furious. 

Her tears won’t stop running down her cheeks. 

Could Beca really be cheating on her? She wasn’t there on January 17th, if she recalls, but she had said it was just work. 

Could she trust Beca? Oh hell, she wanted to. But she also wasn’t sure. She would’ve said something if it was actually just work with Hailey, right?

She finally stops crying and decides to go home. There were groceries in the back seat, and she needed them in the fridge. 

* * *

Chloe isn’t a confrontational person. 

She really isn’t. 

She could act like she was fine on the outside, even if she felt like crap. 

She didn’t tell her parents she was getting bullied in her fifth grade class, and her parents didn’t realize until she came home with a giant goose egg on her head. 

So that’s what she naturally decides to do when she gets home, act like she’s not hurting on the inside. 

She gets home, puts the groceries away, and looks up ‘Beca Mitchell dating?’ on her phone. 

She sees so many articles. Of not just Hailey Kiyoko, but others, like Miley Cyrus, and Alan Walker. 

Had Beca been cheating on her all this time? 

She cries, again. 

She goes to her bed before Beca gets home, saying that she’s not feeling well, and falls asleep. 

Beca cuddles her that night and Chloe’s heart aches. 

Could her girlfriend really be cheating on her? 

* * *

Beca can sense that something’s off. 

First of all, Chloe’s in bed when she gets home, her excuse being, she doesn’t feel well, when sick Chloe is very cuddly, and wants Beca’s attention more than usual. 

And then, she looks at the magazine that seems like it had been thrown to the coffee table. 

The headline saying, **“Hailey Kiyoko spotted, with new girlfriend, producer Beca Mitchell?”**

Shit. 

She tries to go to explain to Chloe that it was just all a publicity stunt by residual heat, and as much as she hated it, her boss wouldn’t allow her to make any choices. 

But she’s asleep in her bed, and Beca decides that she should let the ginger rest tonight, cuddling her, and falling asleep. 

* * *

When Beca gets up the next morning, Chloe’s already out of bed. 

She gets up, and starts getting breakfast ready. 

When Chloe gets out of the shower, she just takes her tumbler, and leaves the apartment, saying that she’s meeting up with her friend this morning to work ontheir presentation for class. 

It’s Beca’s day off, and it’s supposed to be Chloe’s no-school day, but without Chloe, Beca has nothing to do, and she decides to make herself useful, and clean the house. 

She texts Chloe a bit after 11, asking if she needs lunch. 

She responds with a simple ‘no thanks.’ And Beca decides to skip lunch altogether, opening her laptop, and starting to do some work. 

* * *

Chloe comes home at around 4.

“I’m home.” She says as she comes back to the apartment, where Beca is, and shes asleep on the couch, laptop open, and curled up in a fetal position. 

Chloe goes to the couch where she is, and looks at the screen. 

There are lyrics on her MacBook. 

> “My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in
> 
> Everyone looked worse in the light
> 
> There are so many lines that I've crossed, unforgiven
> 
> I'll tell you truth, but never, "Goodbye"
> 
> I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you
> 
> I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you
> 
> I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night
> 
> And now I see daylight, I only see daylight
> 
> Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky
> 
> And so I became the butt of the joke
> 
> I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked
> 
> Clearin' the air, I breathed in the smoke
> 
> Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down
> 
> Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town
> 
> Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now
> 
> It's brighter now, now....”

Chloe reads the lyrics, and tears are immediately streaming down her cheeks. 

She knows. 

The lyrics are for her. 

She sniffles and Beca opens her eyes and looks up at the ginger. 

“Chloe?” She sits up. 

“You’re not supposed to see this........” She says to her as she sees that the ginger had seen the lyrics on the screen. 

“Are.... you cheating on me?”

“No. I’m not cheating on you. I would never. Ever. Cheat on you. “Beca says in a firm tone, Chloe knows shes telling the truth. 

“I know you saw that magazine. It’s all fucked up publicity stunts.”She rakes her hair up in frustration. 

“And I’m sorry for not telling you. I should’ve and I didn’t. That’s my fault.”

“And I want you. Only you. Nothing but you. “She says to the ginger as she wipes away the redhead’s tears with her thumb. 

“Rea..lly...?”

“I promise.”She says confidently, and kisses her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Beca replies smiling and kissing her cheek softly. 

I thought love was bright red. That somewhere along in the future, it’d come crashing down. But you taught me it was golden.”

“Like daylight?” Beca chuckles. 

“Yep. Like daylight.” Chloe smiles back, eyes glimmering in the sunset light thats shining into their apartment. 

* * *

My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in

Everyone looked worse in the light

There are so many lines that I've crossed, unforgiven

I'll tell you truth, but never, "Goodbye"

I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you

I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you

I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night

And now I see daylight, I only see daylight

Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky

And so I became the butt of the joke

I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked

Clearin' the air, I breathed in the smoke

Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down

Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town

Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now

It's brighter now, now

I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you

(I can never look away)

I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you

(Things will never be the same)

I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night

(Now I'm wide awake)

And now I see daylight (daylight)

I only see daylight (daylight)

I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight

I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight

And I can still see it all (in my mind)

All of you, all of me (intertwined)

I once believed love would be (black and white)

But it's golden (golden)

And I can still see it all (in my head)

Back and forth from New York (sneakin' in your bed)

I once believed love would be (burnin' red)

But it's golden

Like daylight

Like daylight

Like daylight

Daylight

I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you

(I can never look away)

I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you

(Things will never be the same)

I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night

(Now I'm wide awake)

And now I see daylight (I see daylight)

I only see daylight (oh)

I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight

I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight

I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight (and I can still see it all)

(Back and forth from New York)

I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight (I once believed love would be burnin' red)

Like daylight

It's golden

Like daylight

You gotta step into the daylight and let it go

Just let it go

Let it go

"I wanna be defined by the things that I love

Not the things I hate

Not the things I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of

The things that haunt me in the middle of the night, I

I just think that you are what you love"


	3. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca move to LA. Everyone gets engaged.

Beca’s known Chloe for almost 7 years now. 

4 years have passed since they graduated college, 3years since they’ve started dating, and living together. 

They moved last year to a house in mid-June, when Chloe graduated from Vet school and found a job in LA. They’d been taking about it since Beca had been offered a place at Republic Records, and they’d told her that she could work from either NYC or LA, and the couple came to an agreement that’d they’d relocate to LA for a change. Living in New York was just becoming too stressful for the two at this point. And they’d opted for a house instead of an apartment because they wanted to decorate the place however they’d wanted to, and also, Beca had gotten a big chuck of money for signing with them. 

So they pack their bags and move to LA, get settled there, and decide to host a christmas reunion for the Bellas since they’re homeowners now. 

* * *

“Hey babe, what time you comin’ home tonight?” Beca asks Chloe as they both get ready fro work in the morning. 

Beca’s poring coffee into their tumblers, and Chloe’s in the other room getting dressed. 

“At 5. Bree’s flying in at 6:30 with Stacie. I’m gonna go pick them up. You’re gonna bring back Em from work right?” She asks her girlfriend as she emerges from the bedroom in scrubs. Animal print scrubs. 

Could her girlfriend get any cuter?

“Yeah.... lookin cute. “Beca chuckles as she hands her a bagel and her tumbler. 

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.” She replies, playfully smacking the brunettes ass. 

Beca’s wearing a black pantsuit, and a white blouse, and Chloe cant help but pine over her cleavage. 

“You like these?” She lifts up her boobs, showing them off. 

“Always. I’m just dating you for your tits.” She chuckles and gives her a quick kiss. 

“I gotta run. I have an appointment at 8:20. Love you.”

“Love you too.”Beca kisses her back as she waves goodbye to her girlfriend. 

* * *

Beca goes into work at around 9 and she works until around 12:30, and when Emily comes in then, they leave the office to grab some lunch.

“So, were going today after this. Right?” Emily asks the older brunette. 

“Yep. You’re coming with me for moral support.”Beca chuckles as she finishes her lunch. 

“God. I cant believe you’re proposing. I mean, I couldn’t believe when Benji proposed to me, but its so unreal. It feels like you two are already married. “The legacy says as she looks at her engagement ring. 

Emily had gotten proposed at Benji’s birthday party last fall, they were getting married in April of next year. They’d been together since Emily’s freshman year, and kept the love going while Benji was in LA and Emily was in Atlanta. 

When Emily graduated, Beca asked her to be her recording artist, and she had just stuck along with her, but going back and forth from LA to New York while Beca was working in NY. But when Beca got an offer at Republic, shed asked if she could take Emily along with her, and they said yes, and now Emily could live in LA full-time. 

“I can’t believe it either.” She gets up from her seat and goes to pay for the check. 

The younger brunette follows her, to the register, and to the car, and they make their journey to Tiffany&Co.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca decides on the beautiful Tiffany Soleste Brilliant Engagement ring in platinum.

It’s and impressive $38,000. But she gives the sales person her Black card and pays for the ring. 

Emily cant stop bouncing in her seat on the way home, and Beca has to tell her that they have to keep this a secret if she wants the proposal to go the way she plans. 

* * *

They get home, put the ring away for the day, its not even Christmas yet, its Christmas Eve, and they get ready for dinner, as Beca cooks, and Emily sings and dances around the room. 

Some things never change. 

Once a child, always a child. 

Beca chuckles as Emily sings the new melody of her song.

* * *

When Chloe comes home at around 5:30, later than she expected, she basically changes into her normal clothes, and she’s out to pick up the girls. 

“Hi baby! Hi Em! Bye guys!”She runs out to drive to LAX. 

* * *

The girls come over at around 7 and dinner’s already prepped, and they sit around the table, eating and talking about their life. 

“Guess what guys!” Stacie says excitedly as she clinks her champagne glass with her fork. 

“What Stace?” Beca chuckles as she asks the brunette. 

“You know.... last night, Bree proposed to me.” She grins big, and shows her glimmering ring. 

“OH MY GOD!!!!!” Chloe tears up and looks at the couple. 

“I’m so happy for you! Congrats Bree.”She wipes her tears. 

“Wow. You tied the hunter down. Congrats. I’m really happy for you two.” Beca smiles at the two fiancées. 

“Oh-my-aca- god!!!” Emily cheers as she gets up to hug the two. 

“Congratulations!”

“Thanks Legacy, Thanks Chloe. “ Stacie smiles kissing her fiancée’s cheek.

* * *

They finish dinner, and they all get ready for bed since tomorrow’s gonna be a super busy day. 

“Goodnight. Em.” Beca says to the brunette as she leaves the living room to go to her bedroom. 

“Goodnight Beca. Good luck. “

“Thanks Legacy.” She smiles back at their little secret and makes her way to her room. 

The youngest Bella had agreed on sleeping on the living room couch, and the newly engaged couple to take the guest room. 

* * *

Beca goes to the bedroom where Chloe is, and she slips under the covers and snuggles with the ginger. 

“I love you. And Christmas.” Chloe giggles as she wraps her arms around her. 

“I love you more.” Beca smiles back as she kisses her cheek. 

“I wanna leave the Christmas lights until April.” She says as she kisses Beca’s lips. 

“Nope. Not happening.”

“March?”

“Nope.”

“February?” 

“January.” Beca replies as she kisses her back. 

“Fine. I’m leaving the lights out until January.”Chloe smiles and nuzzles her face into her neck. 

“Okay Chlo.” Beca chuckles as she kisses her head and closes her eyes. 

* * *

The next morning is chaotic, picking up Bellas from the airport, and making dinner, and getting everything ready and decorated. 

“Looking cute Chloe.” Beca kisses the ginger under the mistletoe when they pass by. 

“Not bad yourself baby.” She smiles back and kisses her again. 

“Thank you.” She smile back, going back to the kitchen to cook. 

* * *

It’s hours later, when the dinner is just about to come to an end, and beca excuses herself to the bathroom. 

She’s shaking, and she grabs the ring from her sock drawer. 

She takes a deep breath, and emerges from the bedroom. 

“Hey Beca, could you get the champagne?” Amy asks. 

“Sure. But after this little thing.”She replies as she goes to the ginger of her dreams. 

Chloe looks at the brunette, and chuckles. 

“Are you gonna propose to me or something?” She jokingly says, but gasps when Beca gets down on one knee with a box. 

“God... you know me too well..”She snickers as she opens the box. 

“I love you so much Chloe. You’ve done so much for me and I can’t imagine a future without you. I want to be your forever, your eternal lover. You’re my endgame. You’re my everything. Will you make me the happiest girl alive and be my wife?”She asks as she looks up at Chloe and tears up. 

“Oh my god..... yes. YES!” She says as she grabs Beca up and hugs her and kisses her all at the same time. 

“Bhloe foreverrrrrrr!” Amy cheers as everyone else cheers as well. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my lover.” Chloe smiles back as she kisses her again. 

* * *

We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January

This is our place, we make the rules

And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

Can I go where you go?

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And oh, take me out and take me home

You're my, my, my, my

Lover

We could let our friends crash in the living room

This is our place, we make the call

And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you

I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all

Can I go where you go?

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And oh, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)

You're my, my, my, my

Lover

Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?

With every guitar string scar on my hand

I take this magnetic force of a man to be my

Lover

My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

All's well that ends well to end up with you

Swear to be over-dramatic and true to my

Lover

And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me

And at every table, I'll save you a seat

Lover

Can I go where you go?

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And oh, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)

You're my, my, my, my

Oh, you're my, my, my, my

Darling, you're my, my, my, my

Lover


	4. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after Lover, Beca and Chloe are married, and have a daughter together. And Chloe's pregnant again. And Beca is working too much.

“You!! Y-you promised!!! You told me you’d be able to come home for christmas Beca! I know you’re this kick-ass producer and a fucking Grammy-winning artist, but you can’t even take two days off for christmas? I’d understand if you had to be on a show or something but you’re going to the fucking studio? What the hell Beca? And for gods-sakes, you know its Alison’s birthday! You’re gonna miss your daughter’s fucking birthday? Seriously?”Chloe Mitchell yells at her wife as she leans towards the doorframe of their bathroom, looking at her wife, whose now stopped taking off her makeup.

“Chloe. It’s work. I’m sorry but I cant do anything about it. I am coming home though. Isn’t that better than nothing?” 

The makeup wipe falls to the floor and Beca can do nothing but to let it fall. 

“Have you been listening to anything that I’ve been saying to you for the past two weeks? I told you that we’re going to go to my parents farm for christmas and Ali’s birthday. Well, that tells me how much you fucking pay attention to what I say. Do you even know that I’m having a baby in less than 4 months? Your kid Beca. Our kid.”The redhead says angrily to the brunette.

“Fuck.... I-I mean. Ugh... I’m sorry Chloe. I forgot...” Beca says looking down at the tiled floor. 

“Oh, fuck you.”Chloe says in a harsh tone. 

“You know what, get out. I don’t even want to see your face right now. Go work your ass off like you always do. Go! Go ahead and put your family to the side and go work. Don’t fucking bother to come home.” She angrily spats put at her wife and leaves the doorway. 

“Chloe. Please. I said I was sorry. I-I....”

“Don’t. Don’t fucking do that. Just get out. “ 

Beca grabs her keys and her bag, and leaves the house in silence. 

* * *

This was what I it was like for the last few weeks. Beca had to work, she’d been extra busy, producing her christmas album, and the press invents for it. Their daughter Alison was going rough her all-I’m-saying-is-no phase also known as the terrible twos, and Chloe was pregnant with their second child, and she was super stressed as well. Their stress combined together with Alison’s phase caused the two to breakout in fights so often, and this time, Beca had been the one at fault. She’d been so tired, she could barely concentrate on the things happening around her. And one of them had been the family’s holiday plans. 

Beca gets into the car and drives to the place that she always goes to, the studio. 

There she starts playing some melodies on her laptop, and trying to fit them into the lyrics but the stress doesn’t help at all, and nothing seems to work for her. She shuts her laptop rather angrily, and leans back on her chair, raking up her hair, and groaning. 

It’s December 18th, less than a week from christmas, and she still has more press and shows to go on, promoting her new single. 

It sucks. 

It’s not easy being a music producer/artist and a mom, well, Chloe’s been doing all the work now, so maybe not the best mother ever, but still a mom. 

She wishes she could cancel all the plans on christmas, and just go back to her family. 

She wishes she could just drop everything and be there for her family. 

She cant even handle an hour alone with her two year-old, she’s surprised at how her wife can handle everything so well, but still manage to look so beautiful, and gorgeous. 

But all she seems to be doing lately, is making Chloe angry and make her cry. 

It’s not good for the baby. 

Or Chloe. 

She wishes she could do something for her. 

But maybe she can’t. 

She feels like a horrible parent and a wife. 

Maybe she’s turning out like her father. 

Why does she have to mess up something she loves so much? 

She doesn’t want to lose Chloe. Or Alison. 

She loves them both so much. With all her heart. She’s never loved anything or anyone so much. She’s so scared to screw this up. 

Although she already is. 

She’s screwing up big time. 

She’s literally becoming her father’s daughter. 

* * *

She wakes up at 7am, body sore from falling asleep in her chair. She spent the night at the studio. 

It’s the third night she’s spent at the studio this week. At this rate, her daughter may not even remember her existence.She goes to the bathroom, puts on some makeup to cover her bags under her eyes, and gets herself some coffee.

‘I’m sorry.’ She texts her wife and puts her phone down, opening her laptop, and working on the track for Taylor Swift, who’s coming in at 8:30. 

She’s about to call it a day around 2:30 when she gets a text notification from her wife. 

‘My appointment is at 2:50.’

Shit. 

That was today. She gets up from her desk and grabs her bags, and dashes out of the office, apologizing to her manager as she runs out, gets into her car and making her way to the doctors office. 

* * *

She makes it barely in time for Chloe’s appointment, dashing into the doctors office, breathing heavily, heart pounding, like she’d just run a full-marathon.

Chloe’s there. 

Looking right at her. 

Shit. 

Beca waits for her to start yelling at her, or ignore her, or tell her to get out. 

But Chloe smiles, and the starts giggling. 

“Come here baby”She chuckles as she pats the space next to her. 

Beca goes to sit next to her, and Chloe embraces her in a hug. 

“I love you..... And I can’t lose you......” Chloe sobs but manages to choke out those words. 

These words make Beca’s guts ache and her heart squeezed so tight. 

Beca hurt her. 

She didn’t mean to make Chloe feel like this. 

She doesn’t want to lose her.

“Chlo. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. Last night.....please don’t make me leave...”

Beca chokes out as her arms around the ginger tightens. 

“I won’t baby. Why would I do that? Just because I get angry at you doesn’t mean I want you vanished. I promise.” She jokes a bit and chuckles as she lifts her face from the brunette’s neck and then lifts Beca’s face up. 

Their foreheads touch, and their noses brush, looking into their eyes. 

Chloe’s lips part, and then, their lips touch. 

Beca’s bottom lip is captured and pulled in for a desperate and needy kiss. It feels like it’s been forever since they last kissed. 

But just as Chloe starts to deepen the kiss, 

“Mrs. Mitchell?” Their OB calls their attention. 

Beca turns bright red from embarrassment but Chloe stands right up, and walks over to the doctor. 

“Hi. Sorry. We were a bit occupied.” The ginger says as she chuckles. 

“No worries. This way please. “She says as she points into the direction of her office. 

“Beca, you coming?” Chloe asks before she goes in and winks. 

“Y-yep..” She gets up, still flustered and rushes over to her wife. 

* * *

I blew things out of proportion, now you're blue

Put you in jail for something you didn't do

I pinned your hands behind your back, oh

Thought I had reason to attack, but no

Fighting with a true love is boxing with no gloves

Chemistry 'til it blows up, 'til there's no us

Why'd I have to break what I love so much?

It's on your face, and I'm to blame, I need to say

Hey

It's all me in my head

I'm the one who burned us down

But it's not what I meant

Sorry that I hurt you

I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you

I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you

I need to say, hey

It's all me, just don't go

Meet me in the afterglow

It's so excruciating to see you low

Just wanna lift you up and not let you go

This ultraviolet morning light below

Tells me this love is worth the fight, oh

I lived like an island, punished you with silence

Went off like sirens, just crying

Why'd I have to break what I love so much?

It's on your face, don't walk away, I need to say

Hey

It's all me in my head

I'm the one who burned us down

But it's not what I meant

I'm sorry that I hurt you

I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you

I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you

I need to say, hey

It's all me, just don't go

Meet me in the afterglow

Tell me that you're still mine

Tell me that we'll be just fine

Even when I lose my mind

I need to say

Tell me that it's not my fault

Tell me that I'm all you want

Even when I break your heart

I need to say, hey

It's all me in my head

I'm the one who burned us down

But it's not what I meant

Sorry that I hurt you

I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you

I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you

I need to say, hey

It's all me, just don't go

Meet me in the afterglow


	5. Christmas Tree Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Afterglow.

Beca Mitchell runs through the airport, luggage in hand, and heart racing. 

It’s December 23rd, 2:10PM at LAX. 

The paparazzi cameras are flashing everywhere, and Beca’s trying to avoid them as she rushes through security, and to the boarding gate. 

It’s almost time for the last boarding call, and she scans her plane ticket before she walks down the tarmac to board the plane. 

She gets seated in the very front isle, and immediately offered a glass of champagne. 

She refuses, it’s their rule, no drinking while Chloe can’t. 

She checks her phone to see notifications on her phone, pictures of Alison, playing in the snow at Chloe’s parent’s christmas tree farm. Emails from clients, and messages from publicists. 

She replies to Chloe’s text with two heart emojis and an ‘Miss you all. XOXO.’ 

She ignores her publicist’s message, its not that important right now. She can answer them later. 

She then gets her MacBook from her bag, connects the WiFi, and starts replying to the email from her client. 

The plane’s now up in the air, and her ears hurt from the pressure. 

She puts on some headphones, and turns on some music to try to get her mind off of the pain. 

She closes her eyes, lets sleep take over as the plane takes her to her destination. 

* * *

When she wakes up about 5 and a half hours later, its because of the plane descending to the ground again. She checks the time, and starts packing up her belongings so she can exit the plane as soon as she can. 

The plane comes to a halt, and Beca waits patiently until the seatbelt signs are off, and they announce that she can get off the plane. 

It’s 10:22PM at JFK. 

From there, She gets her car, and drives all the way to Reading, Pennsylvania. 

She’s not going to make it there in time. 

She already knows. 

So she listens to her playlist and drives.

2 hours and 30 minutes later, she arrives at the Beale’s christmas tree farm. 

She parks the car in the driveway, and grabs her phone. 

She taps on her wife’s name, and waits for her to answer. 

“Beca? It’s super late.... It’s 1 am here....” Chloe mumbles.

“I know. “

“Well, then you know better to not call me at 1 am. What’s your deal? Are you drunk? Beca... because if you are, I don’t care. I do... Just not right now...” she sounds annoyed, and wanting to end the call. 

“Can you open the door?” Beca asks her carefully, trying not to annoy her wife. 

“What they hell Beca?”She can hear the ginger get up from her bed, and opening the door of her childhood bedroom, and down the stairs to the front door. 

“If this is some kind of sick prank.... I fucking swear to god Beca...”She mumbles.

Beca hears the front door click open, and she sees the door open. 

Then, she sees the ginger. 

“Hi baby. Sorry I’m late.”Beca says as she gets out of the car and walks towards the door. 

“Oh my god Beca!” She says in a hushed exclaim, running out of the house with just her socks, and hugs Beca. 

The ginger kisses her, and Beca kisses, back, suitcase still in hand. 

“Hey. Let’s go in. Your basically barefoot.” She chuckles as she takes her luggage into the house, along with the ginger who has her arms around the brunette. 

“Wait. Why are you here? You said you weren’t g-“

“I canceled them. I needed to spend time with my family. My family comes way, wayyy before work. You reminded me.” She smiles

“I love you so much.”The ginger smiles, closing the door, and locking it, before she pushes her against the door and kisses her again. 

“I love you more.”She chuckles back and then yawns. 

“Seems like someone’s tired.” Chloe yawns, placing a quick peck on Beca’s lips before turning around, and going up the stairs. 

“Yep. “ Beca replies with a proud grin on her face as she grabs her suitcase and bag, and following her up the stairs. 

“You know.....Ali went to bed in the kids room for the first time. Luca and James convinced her I think. I told her she could sleep I’m my room, but all she said was no.” Chloe mentions as Beca walks into the room and shuts the door behind her. 

“Wow. The power of cousins.” Beca chuckles as she puts her suitcase on the floor and opens it, taking out three boxes. One smaller than the others and the other two are about the same size, and wrapped in a christmas design wrapping paper. 

“One for Al, and two for you.” She smiles.

“Well..... Let’s open them in the morning..”

“You can open them now. But okay. Tomorrow it is.” Beca replies as she gets up.

“You’re the only thing I want to unwrap tonight...”Chloe smirks as she locks the bedroom door and then takes Beca’s hand to the bed. 

“Okay.... I’m not complaining.”Beca smiles as she follows her, and then gets shoved onto the bed by Chloe.

The ginger’s lips touch Beca’s lips, but soon after the peck, Chloe kisses her way down Beca’s jawline, and then down her neck, grazing her teeth and nipping gently. 

Low moans escape Beca’s throat, and Chloe’s kisses stop.

“You better keep quiet baby...”She continues trailing her lips down to her collarbone.

Her hands grab Beca’s grey hoodie and pulls it up, and Beca lifts her arms to take it off.Her shirt is discarded next, and then Chloe’s fingers unbutton her skinny jeans and pull the zipper down. 

Beca tries to help by starting to pull the jeans down by herself, but Chloe’s hands stop her. 

“I’m unwrapping you... better keep your hands somewhere else.” She chuckles and kisses her way back up Beca’s toned stomach.

“Mkay....” Beca groans softly and take her hands to Chloe’s head, and playing with her beautiful red locks. 

“Holy fuck...” Beca moans as Chloe’s fingers suddenly slip inside her lace panties, and inside her. The surprise makes her nails rake into the gingers scalp. 

“Quiet Bec.... my parents are in the other room...”She says to her wife, who is squirming under her touch. 

“Please don’t mention your parents when you’re literally knuckle deeep.... fuck... inside me.” She tries to keep her tone low, but is struggling. 

“Shh....”Chloe smirks as she adds another finger and moves her skilled digits inside the brunette. 

“Oh my.... fuck... fuck. Right there...oh my god... chlo...”The brunette’s body shakes as she orgasms, her voice quiet, but not quiet enough, Chloe has to put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. 

“God Beca...” Chloe whimpers at how tight her wife is clenching around her fingers.

Beca comes down from her high and when Chloe removes her fingers from her, gets up and over Chloe. 

“Now let me return the favor back”She smirks, pulling Chloe’s sweatpants off along with her panties.

“Please....”Chloe whimpers under her, and Beca slips her nimble digits into her and places her mouth on Chloe’s core. 

“Oh Chlo....”Beca snickers at how wet the ginger is, moving her fingers, reaching her G spot. 

“That’s what you do to me babe... keep going.... faster.... faster.. fuck...” Chloes voice is controlled, which is so much hotter. Beca wants to make her scream, but thats probably not the best choice right now, with their location being Chloe’s childhood bedroom at her parents home. So Beca keeps going, obeying Chloe and moving her fingers faster and her lips wrapping around her clit and sucks on it. 

“Holy fuck... Beca...I’m coming...” Chloe whimpers under her, her back arches, and her stomach touches Beca’s head, the brunette didn’t realize how much the ginger’s stomach had grown since the time she’d hast seen her, it felt like just days ago, they’d found out that they were gonna become parents again. 

“I love you so much.” Beca says to her wife as she wraps her arms around her, and they drift of to sleep. 

* * *

“Mama!!! Mama! Santa bring presents?”Their two year old bangs on their door, not being able to open it because thank god, she can’t reach the door knob, and also, its locked. 

“I’m coming hon. No. Not yet. Tomorrow. ” Chloe mumbles as she sits up in bed, and beets out, putting her sweatpants back on.

“You already did...”Beca mutters, still half asleep. 

“No you dumbass, get up. Your daughter’s saying Santa came. We need to go tell her that he’s not here yet. We got to break the news to her somehow. “She chuckles as she nudges her. 

“Fine....”

Chloe opens the door after Beca puts her clothes back on, her clothes as in Chloe’s extra Pjs. 

“Mama! Santa? MOMMYYYY!”Alison shouts as she wraps her tiny arms around her. 

“Hi baby girl. “Beca picks her up and gives her a kiss. 

“Why you here?”The tiny ginger asks her in the cutest tone ever and Beca’s hearts melts. Who knew shed become such a softie in motherhood?

“Why am I here? Because I love you and your mama, and your baby brother.” 

“I wuv you.” She smiles and hugs her again. 

“I love you more babygirl. “Beca kisses her head, and she feels the gingers arms wrap around the two, and Chloe kisses her head. 

“I love you both. “Chloe says as she kisses Ali’s head. 

They spend their day outside with Chloe’s family, playing in the snow, and making gingerbread cookies.

* * *

They’ve finally put Alison to bed at around 9:30, a bit later than her usual bedtime, and they go downstairs to the family room, where the adultssit around the fireplace and talk about memories of christmas during their childhood. 

“I remember when Chloe was like 10 and I was maybe 13, I didn’t believe in Santa Clause, but Chloe did, and Mom and Dad sat me down and asked me to not tell Chloe.”Austin, Chloe’s older brother says as he laughs. 

“We promised you we’d get you whatever game you wanted as long as you kept the secret.”Colette, Chloe’s mom says. 

“I think Austin told me that Santa wasn’t real when I was 11. We had a big fight and you literally said, “I hate you! And santa isn’t real! It’s mom and dad!” I was so angry. I went to mom so angry. “ Chloe chuckles as she looks at Beca, who has her arms around her.

“I think when my parents got divorced when I was 9, I went to my moms, and I kinda just asked her, and she sat me down and talked about it.I was pretty chill about it.” Beca says.

“I’m so dreading this. Tiffany is almost 9 and were gonna have to tell her soon right?” Blake, Austin’s wife says jokingly. 

“Will was so chill about it when we told him.”Christina, Chloe’s sister chuckles. 

“Chill Will.” Chloe’s dad William, laughs. 

“Juliette didn’t talk to us for a whole day when we told her. She was so glad when we told her that she’d still get gifts at christmas. Hannah already knew.” Nathan, Chloe’s brother, Logan’s husband laughs at their memory. 

“Good luck with Alison, she’s a feisty one.” Chloe’s mom chuckles as she looks over at Beca and Chloe. 

“Oh, she’s a firecracker. For sure. “Beca says as she kisses Chloe’s hair. 

“She’s just like Chloe when she was a little girl. She wants to know everything, has to know everything, and she’s the princess of the family. “Colette says as rolling her eyes. 

“She wasn’t very happy when Michael was born. She was always trying to take his stuff and hugging him too tight.” Austin laughs. 

“I wonder how I survived.” Michael jokes. 

“I wanted attention. And I’m sure I wasn’t trying to get rid of you.”Chloe responds.

“Oh hun, you asked us when Michael was going to go back in mom’s stomach.”William laughs.

“Oh my god Chloe.” Beca laughs as the whole clan bursts into laughter. 

“I hate you all. How rude!” Chloe crosses her arms playfully. 

“Oh I love you Chlo. Forgive me?“ Beca laughs as she wraps her arms around her and kisses her. 

“Oh whatever.”Chloe pretends to sulk. 

“Oh don’t worry Chlo-bear, I wanted you sent back to the hospital when you were born.”Amelia chuckles.

“Oh I remember that.” Christina snickers. 

“Hunter asked Beth if Emma could go away to live with Ellie and Luca when she was born.”Chloe’s brother Cooper laughs as he and his wife Elizabeth laugh. 

“Oh my god. That’s hilarious.”Amelia laughs. 

“Wow is that how it is with siblings?” Beca chuckles. “I’m an only child and I only have a stepsister and I don’t know her that well to the point that I wanted her away. “

“Good luck Beca. “Shawn laughs as he pats her back. 

“Alright then....”

“It’s already midnight. We should get too bed now that the little ones will wake us up at 5 tomorrow morning.”Chloe’s mom says as she gets up from the couch. 

“Yep. We probably should.”Logan says as he gets up along with Nathan. 

“Last one out has to take care of the fire.”Austin says as he gets up. 

“We will. “Chloe says as she lays her head on Beca’s shoulder. 

“Good night everyone.”William says as he follows his wife to their room. 

“Good night.”Everyone except Beca and Chloe say as they make their way to their bedrooms. 

They sit on the couch, watching the fire for a while until Chloe turns her head to look at Beca. 

“I love you so much Becs.” She places a gentle kiss on Beca’s lips. 

Beca smiles and kisses her back. 

“I love you too.” 

“Merry christmas Bec.”

“Merry christmas.” 

* * *

My winter nights are taken up by static

Stress, and holiday shopping traffic

But I close my eyes, and I'm somewhere else

Just like magic

In my heart is a Christmas tree farm

Where the people would come

To dance under sparkling lights

Bundled up in their mittens and coats

And the cider would flow

And I just wanna be there tonight

Sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

Mistakes are forgiven

And everything is icy and blue

And you would be there too

Under the mistletoe

Watching the fire glow

And telling me, "I love you"

Just being in your arms

Takes me back to that little farm

Where every wish comes true

In my heart is a Christmas tree farm

There's a light in the barn

We'd run inside out from the cold

In the town, kids are dreaming of sleighs

And they're warm and they're safe

They wake to see a blanket of snow

Sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

Mistakes are forgiven

And everything is icy and blue

And you would be there too

Under the mistletoe

Watching the fire glow

And telling me, "I love you"

Just being in your arms

Takes me back to that little farm

Where every wish comes true

(Baby, yeah)

And when I'm feeling alone

You remind me of home

Oh baby, baby, Merry Christmas

And when the world isn't fair

I'll pretend that we're there

Baby, baby, Merry Christmas

To you

Under the mistletoe (to you)

Watching the fire glow

And telling me, "I love you"

Baby, baby, Merry Christmas

Oh baby, baby, Merry Christmas (darling)

Baby, baby, Merry Christmas

'Cause I love you

Oh baby, baby, Merry Christmas

Oh baby, baby, Merry Christmas

Oh baby, baby, Merry Christmas

May your every wish come true

I love you


End file.
